


I'll be your's if you'll be my Meal Ticket

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Series: Ongniel Food Adventures [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: The best reason to pretend to date someone? Food.





	I'll be your's if you'll be my Meal Ticket

Seongwoo pushes open the door to his favourite café (ie. the more affordable café near his university) absently, looking down to check his watch, he sighs when his glasses fog over from the heat and pulls them off, wiping the lenses with the edge of his sweater quickly before shoving the wire frames back on.

 

The fog still insists on clouding his vision again but it’s cleared enough that he can make out the watch face now. 12:17. Which meant he had a little over half an hour to grab a bite to eat before he had to book it to his next lecture.

 

He looks around, biting his lips when he realizes all the seats are full; there’s a couple other people milling around the small area near the door waiting for a seat, but it is peak lunch hours, he should have expected it. Well, it’s still better than running to the other side of the campus for something else affordable that isn’t packed with empty calories. Resigned, Seongwoo reaches out around the boy in front of him to nab a menu, murmuring out an ‘excuse me’, hoping there was something good on their specials for this week.

 

The other boy twists his torso to avoid getting a menu to the face and Seongwoo flashes him a sheepish smile only to blink when he feels his sleeve get caught on something, the Velcro of the other boy’s sports jacket to be exact.

 

“Ah shit, sorry!” the boy exclaims, a Busan accent slipping through unexpectedly and Seongwoo bites back a giggle; it’s oddly charming how concerned he actually seems.

 

“I hope this doesn’t ruin your sweater, it’s a nice sweater you know?” he keeps rambling, ash brown hair falling into his eyes as he tried to slowly untangle their outfits, “It’s so soft, and it looks really comfortable on you.”

 

Seongwoo chuckles, reaching his free hand over to help ease the Velcro off his sleeve, “Yeah, it’s comfortable, and don’t worry about it, I don’t think it did anything to the knit.”

 

“Oh thank god,” the other boy breathes, he straightens from where he was bent over and Seongwoo blinks for a moment at how broad the other’s frame is now that he’s not hunched over.

 

There’s a wide smile spreading over a handsome face and Seongwoo can’t help but smile back. He probably shouldn’t find a complete stranger this charming, but there’s something about how the other boy’s smile takes up his entire face that feels genuine, setting Seongwoo at ease in his presence.

 

“It’s really not something that you need to apologize for, I’m the one who got my sleeve caught on your jacket.”

 

“Hi! Sorry for the wait!” the two of them turned in unison towards the new speaker to find one of the waitresses greeting them, service smile on at full blast, “Table for two? We’ve got a great couple’s lunch special this week! Two soup and sandwich combos for the price of one.”

 

Seongwoo stops, mind racing a mile a minute at the mention of “two for the price of one”. His sleeve is still caught in the other boy’s fingers, which is probably what prompted the waitress’s assumption, and they share a quick look. “Yeah, table for two,” Seongwoo blurts out, hoping that brief eye contact was enough to convey his intentions to the other, “Thanks.”

 

The taller boy doesn’t protest, just keeps that sunny smile on his face as they follow the waitress to their table. She leaves them with two menus and promises to be back with water and to take their orders soon.

 

“So,” Seongwoo looks up to see the mischievous smile he’s being given, complete with waggling eyebrows, “Usually people at least ask my name and introduce themselves before we get to the first date.”

 

Seongwoo just laughs sheepishly, “Sorry man, it’s just, I’m so broke and that deal just sounded way too good to be true? I’m Seongwoo by the way, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

“Kang Daniel,” the other answers with his own name, reaching over to shake Seongwoo’s hand, putting fingers wrapped with unexpectedly cute cat band-aids on display, “Hey, I’m not complaining, food for half price? I’m so down. It kinda sucks that they only give these things to people who are dating though, what about us broke single folk, you know?”

 

“Tell me about it,” Seongwoo agrees, flipping the menu around in his hands, having already decided which sandwich he wanted, “I mean, I can only pretend it’s my birthday to get free dessert so many times.”

 

“Well then,” Daniel leans forward like he’s confiding some secret in Seongwoo, “Luckily for you, you’ve got me here today, _boyfriend_.”

 

Daniel, to Seongwoo’s eternal relief, is easy to get along with. He’s one year younger, laughs easily, and seems to enjoy the same type of humour as Seongwoo, the two of them hamming up the façade of being a couple with hilariously sickening endearments when their waitress returns to take their orders. When their food arrives, Seongwoo’s not sure what insane urge drives him to steal a bite of Daniel’s sandwich, raising a daring eyebrow, but he does. Daniel gives as good as he’s got, whining with embellished aegyo Seongwoo would never expect from him (but then again, how much does Seongwoo _really_ know about him?) until he’s fed a bite of Seongwoo’s soup in return. The entire thing is so ridiculous Seongwoo can barely choke his laughter down.

 

Seongwoo picks up the entire bill at the end, playing at being the gallant boyfriend while Daniel shamelessly wraps an arm around Seongwoo’s waist, cooing out a saccharine thank you that had their waitress blushing at them being ‘such a cute couple’. They barely make it three steps out of the café before bursting into laughter, Seongwoo clutching at his stomach while Daniel doubles over, bracing his arms on his knees.

 

“Oh my god, I’m pretty sure she thinks we’re for real now,” Seongwoo gasps out, “Aw man, I’m going to have to see her again too, I come to this café at least once a week.”

 

“Same here,” Daniel laughs, stopping for a moment to rummage through his pockets and press a couple of notes enough to cover half the bill into Seongwoo’s hand with a cheeky grin, “Pleasure doing business with you, Seongwoo-ssi.”

 

Seongwoo accepted the money with a grin. “A pleasure indeed,” after a moment’s hesitation, Seongwoo pulls out his phone and offers it to Daniel, “Wanna exchange numbers? The couple’s deal is for this entire week.”

 

Daniel pretends to gasp dramatically even as he accepts the phone and inputs his number, “Is this how you ask people out, Seongwoo-ssi?”

 

“Yes, Daniel-ssi,” he intones as solemnly as he can, “Please be my fake boyfriend for cheap food.”

 

“A man after my own heart,” Daniel chuckles, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

They part ways amiably and when Daniel texts Seongwoo two days later asking if he had time to grab lunch at the café the next day, Seongwoo checks his schedule and tells him he’s free after 1. It’s another cheap meal that Seongwoo’s wallet thanks him for, though this time Daniel insists on picking up the bill, winking at the same waitress from last time and saying something about it being his turn to ‘treat his honey’.

 

Seongwoo barely manages not to gag, almost snorting into his cup of water even as he pastes on a sufficiently smitten expression to thank Daniel. He pays Daniel back once they’re out of the café, lingering on one of the benches to chat for a few minutes before Daniel has to run to class.

 

Seongwoo waves goodbye, turning to walk away with a fond smile on his face when Daniel calls his name again. He turns to see the younger boy pretending to blow him a kiss, almost falling over laughing when Seongwoo leaps dramatically to ‘catch’ it and nearly misses colliding with a street sign.

 

* * *

 

When Seongwoo passes by a dessert shop on the way back home from work next week with a poster promoting a deal for chocolate fondue set for two, he reaches for his phone before he realizes what he’s doing.

 

 

**Ong Seongwoo [9:39 PM]**

_Hey, you know that dessert place by the cinema?_

 

**Kang Daniel [10:02 PM]**

_Sorry, was in a late lecture_

_Yeah, I do. What about it?_

 

 **Ong Seongwoo [10:05 PM]**  

_Guess who has a special for a chocolate fondue set for two?_

_Saturday night?_

 

**Kang Daniel [10:07 PM]**

_It’s a date ;)_

 

“What’re you smiling at?”

 

Seongwoo looks up from his phone to meet Jihoon’s curious gaze; he tucks the phone away and gets up to stretch, “Nothing. Just made plans with a friend.”

 

Woojin takes ruthless advantage of Jihoon’s distraction and spams out combos until his avatar punts Jihoon’s Kirby off the stage.

 

“Hey!” Jihoon drops his controller and leaps at Woojin, trying to put the other in a headlock.

 

“You’re the one who got distracted!” Woojin yelps, the two of them tussling around and punching each other, “Lunch was on the line!”

 

Seongwoo just rolls his eyes at his housemates and wanders over to their kitchen. For best friends who have known each other since childhood, it seemed like Woojin and Jihoon couldn’t interact for longer than two hours without it devolving into some type of physical spat. But since they’ve never actually critically injured each other and seemed happy with their dynamic, none of them ever intervened unless property damage was about to happen.

 

Yanking open the fridge, he grimaced when he realized all they had left was half a carton of juice, a sad head of lettuce, leftover Chinese take-out from yesterday, and some pizza in the back that had started to mold but no one wanted to actually touch and thus was still sitting there two weeks later.

 

“Whose turn was it to go grocery shopping this week?” he yells over his shoulder, wondering if they’re even going to hear him over the blaring gaming system.

 

“Guanlinie went!” Jihoon shouts back.

 

“You let him go alone?” Seongwoo shut the fridge door with a frown, snagging a cup of water  “He’s not going to be able to carry everything.”

 

“It’s fine,” Woojin insists, “He said his friend works there and can give him a lift.”

 

“Seonho rides a _bicycle_ to work,” Seongwoo deadpans, whipping his phone out and dialing Guanlin’s number, “He can’t give anyone a lift.”

 

“Oh,” Woojin and Jihoon look at each other and shrug, “He seemed pretty certain he’d be okay.”

 

“Hyung?”

 

Seongwoo holds up a hand and turns his attention to his phone now that Guanlin’s picked up, “Hey, Guanlinie. You went out to get groceries alone? Do you need me to come get you?”

 

“Um…could you come, hyung?” Guanlin laughed sheepishly, “Seonho was going to beg a ride for us off Minhyun hyung, but he’s busy today so we were just going to load everything onto his bike and push it over.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and snags the keys to his beat up Hyundai, “Stay at the supermarket, I’ll come get you two. Is Seonho going home or is he staying over tonight?”

 

“Seongwoo hyung!” a bright, loud voice interrupts them, “Can I come over?”

 

“That’s fine Seonho-ah, I’ll see you guys in ten minutes okay?”

 

“Thanks Seongwoo hyung!”

 

He hangs up and flips a sheepish looking Jihoon and Woojin off, stepping into the first pair of shoes he sees that probably aren’t his, but they fit well enough so it’s fine. No one in this house keeps track of how much wardrobe sharing is happening involuntarily anymore. It’s really Daehwi’s fault, the younger boy has odd magpie tendencies when it comes to taking other people’s clothing, insisting that he feels more secure wearing them in the times that he’s feeling lonely so no one really has the heart to stop him when he pouts about it. He never gives them back properly either, just leaves them lying in the common areas when he’s done with them, leaving the next person to need a jacket or a hoodie to just grab it and run on the way to a morning class while half awake.

 

The drive over to the supermarket is short, though on foot it would have taken the boys at least half an hour, lugging that many groceries between them. Seongwoo pulls up to the side where Seonho and Guanlin are waiting, the two of them immersed in playing a highly competitive game of chopsticks. He honks his horn and the two teens jump, a large gummy smile spreading across Guanlin’s face as he pushes the loaded cart over while Seonho runs ahead, waving wildly.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Hey you two,” Seongwoo rolls down the window and pops open the trunk, “You need help loading up?”

 

“Nope! We’re good hyung!” Guanlin insists, piling the boxes of cheap produce into the back with Seonho helping out.

 

While Guanlin rolls the cart away so he can get his coin back, Seonho skips forward and slips into the front passenger seat with a cheeky grin, presenting Seongwoo with a plastic box. “For you, hyung!”

 

Seongwoo takes the box with the lopsided slice of cake with a smile, reaching over to ruffle Seonho’s hair fondly, “Thank you Seonho-ah, you’re so considerate to your hyungs. Are you sure you don’t want to eat this yourself?”

 

“No,” he declares, fairly glowing under the praise, “I saved that for you. Kenta hyung said I could have it because Donghan hyung jumped on him and made him mess up the icing, I already had a slice, that one’s for you.”

 

Seongwoo chuckles to himself, tucking the box away, “Of course you did.”

 

Guanlin opens the door to the back and slides in, reaching over to offer Seongwoo a fist bump, “Sup hyung? Thanks for coming to get us.”

 

“No problem, Jihoon and Woojin shouldn’t have made you go alone anyways.”

 

The lanky teen shrugs nonchalantly, “I don’t mind, I was just gonna make Seonho carry it back with me.”

 

Seonho turns to stick his tongue out at Guanlin and the two of the tussle around in their seats. “Hey,” Seongwoo calls, starting the car up again, “Knock it off you two, no fighting while I’m driving.”

 

“Sorry hyung,” they chorus, Guanlin sneaking in one last jab to Seonho’s neck when they other boy turns to face Seongwoo.

 

They chatter at him excitedly, Seonho recounting the weird customers he ran into while stocking the shelves today with Guanlin adding his own commentary along the way. They pull up at the house and the two go banging up the steps, Guanlin yelling for the others to come out and help carry groceries while Seonho darts into the washroom, screaming about how he really needs to pee. Seongwoo just rolls his eyes at their antics, grabbing his cake and hefting two plastic bags into his hands and makes his own way to the steps, watching as a grumbling Jihoon and Woojin troop out in their pajamas while supervised by a smug looking Guanlin.

 

He sets his cake on the kitchen counter before pulling out his phone to snap a picture and send it to Daniel.

 

 

 **Ong Seongwoo [10:49 PM]**  

_Someone got me free cake, I think I’m in love_

 

**Kang Daniel [10:51 PM]**

_Are you breaking up with me for free cake? : <_

 

 

Seongwoo snickers into his palm at the response, shoving the cake into the fridge to eat after he’s had some real food.

 

 

 **Ong Seongwoo [10: 52 PM]**  

_You’re saying that like you wouldn’t ditch me for free food in a heartbeat_

 

**Kang Daniel [10:52 PM]**

_True, true_

_But we’re not breaking up until after Saturday. I want chocolate fondue_

 

 **Ong Seongwoo [10:53 PM]**  

_But ofc darling, how could I break up with you before fondue?_

 

**Kang Daniel [10:54 PM]**

_Good_

_I’ll see you Saturday, don’t cheat on me before then!!!_

 

 **Ong Seongwoo [10:55 PM]**  

_No promises, the way to a man’s heart is his stomach after all! =P_

 

 

“Hyung,” Guanlin walks over and drapes himself over Seongwoo’s back casually like he always does when he wants attention; it’s habit he’s picked up with Seonho, using himself as a human blanket so that his hyungs will be forced to pay him attention, “What’re you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing, Guanlinie,” Seongwoo responds, putting his phone away and peering into the bags of groceries to see if there was anything quick he could fix for dinner, “Just talking to a friend.”

 

“That same _friend_ that had you laughing at your phone earlier?” Jihoon interjects slyly.

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, “He’s just a friend, Jihoonie. I’m going to make a stir-fry, who’s hungry?”

 

“Me!” Seonho bounces into the kitchen, “I’m hungry, hyung. Make me some too!”

 

He looks around to see everyone’s perked up at the mention of food and snorts, “Alright, stir-fry for everyone then. Is Daehwi and Jinyoung home yet?”

 

“No,” Woojin calls, already walking over to fill the rice cooker, “But Daehwi just texted, he’ll be home in half an hour, his group project’s just wrapping up. Jinyoung’s with him, he waited so Daehwi wouldn’t have to bus back from campus alone.”

 

“Alright, if you guys are gonna help, grab a peeler and get started on the carrots, otherwise, get out of the kitchen, it’s not big enough for this many people.”

 

The youngsters scatter with only Guanlin staying behind, Woojin sets the rice to cook and then walks out with a cheeky grin, snaggletooth on full display and Seongwoo shakes his head. He’s almost done cooking when Daehwi and Jinyoung stumble in through the front door.

 

“Hyung,” Daehwi calls out, voice bordering a whine, “I’m so hungry hyung, please tell me some of that is for me.”

 

“As if I’d cook without making some for you knowing how much you’d complain,” Seongwoo laughs, “Go set the table. Jinyoungie, can you tell the others to come eat?”

 

“Yeah, no problem. Thanks for cooking, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo plates up the giant pan of stir-fry in two communal platters and Guanlin helps him carry it over with an eager grin. When they get to the table, Woojin and Jihoon ad passing out bowls of rice, Seonho settled eagerly at the table. Seongwoo doubles back to lug over the pot of miso soup he’d thrown together last minute, it’s made from those instant packets but no one’s going to complain.

 

Everyone piles food onto their plates and shovels it into their mouths in between bickering and jokes. It’s a late dinner but when did university students ever eat at a reasonable time anyways? At least this meal’s homemade and not more take-out. While everyone’s chatting, Seongwoo checks his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed anything important.

 

 

**Kang Daniel [11:02 PM]**

  _Guess I’ll have to make that fondue worth your while then, darling ;)_

 

 

“You’re doing it again.”

 

Seongwoo schools his expression and looks up to see Jihoon eyeing his phone speculatively, “Doing what?”

 

“Smiling at your phone like an idiot,” Jihoon replies, “That’s the third time today. Something you want to share, hyung?”

 

“I told you, it’s nothing,” Seongwoo insists, “It’s just texts from a friend, he’s funny, that’s all. Stop reading into things.”

 

“If you say so hyung,” Jihoon sings, clearly unconvinced.

 

“I do say so, now shut up and eat before the food gets cold.”

 

Jihoon knows better than to push when Seongwoo’s just cooked for everyone so he holds his tongue and goes back to his meal. When everyone’s eyes are no longer focused on him, Seongwoo sends back a quick message.

 

 

 **Ong Seongwoo [11:38 PM]**  

_I’ll look forward to it honey~_

 

 

He’s looking forward to Saturday. For the fondue of course.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pretty much because I really wanted to write "fake boyfriends" ongniel and get in some light-hearted fluff to counteract my weird angsty moments. 
> 
> This series will pretty much just be ongniel going around pretending to be a couple so they can get discounts on food or scam people for free desserts.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this new story and as always feedback is appreciated. Feel free to drop me a message below, come find me on twitter (@AStrangeDaze), or drop by on my cc (https://curiouscat.me/AStrangeDaze) if you have a question but would prefer to remain anonymous. I've also started (and by that I meant, I've done it for one day) posting really short drabbles on my twt so there's that for content, otherwise it's just me retweeting and screaming about things. And maybe come stop me from starting more WIPs @___@
> 
> See you all next time <3


End file.
